brawlstarsconceptionfandomcom-20200213-history
Obstacle Course
Obstacle Course is a light mode of showdown event, it can comes in a 12 hours event rotation that starts from 2am UTC to 2pm UTC (4 free coins when opening event) and a 24 hours event rotation that starts from 8pm UTC to 8am UTC (8 free coins when opening event), its gamemode colour is bright and light green. Some of the maps takes place in dryland (same environment as showdown maps) with some manmade modifications to it and some takes place in actual obstacles course places. In the gamemode, there are 6 players to compete with one another in the map and their goal is to race through different obstacles in the map and reach to the finish line first before others do, brawlers can actually attack one another in this gamemode since all of them plays on the same field. When the first player reaches the finish line there will be a 30 second timer thats start to countdown that allows the five other brawlers to continue the race to the finish line, the timer would also prevents the brawlers from wasting time in the map indefinitely, once the 30 seconds timer is up the ranking is based on each brawlers distance from the finish line that is brawlers who are closer to the finish line are placed in higher rank and the match ends then the end screen shown to the six players afterwards. The objects and obstacles positions are predetermined in every match, there are checkpoints in the map where brawlers will respawn from the last checkpoint they had reached when after they died, brawlers could fall into the water in this mode if they are not careful and they have to swim back to the land when are in those water tiles that thay have to move to the direction of the land for 2 seconds once they touch the land to get back up the map, brawlers can swim at the water tiles at 325 speed and they can still take damage when swimming on the water tiles. The trophies are given to brawlers based on which place they finished on with the first three will gain trophies and the last three will lose trophies and since it is related to showdown the map size and the duration of each game is similar to showdown gamemode. There are two sub-modes in this gamemode that consists the normal mode, it involves six brawlers to race towards the finish line at the same time and the single player mode where one player attempts to complete the course in a time trail manner and their best time for each map will be recorded. Notes: *Like showdown and Colosseum, the map orientation is the same for all the brawlers in the map. *The normal width of the map is 17 tiles though maps that make a turn is a much wider map when compared to Straight Run. *There are no poison clouds in this gamemode. *There will be a respawn shield like showdown when the race starts and respawning. *Maps in multiplayer mode and single player mode is the exact same as each other. *The wining sound effect/music plays when the player finishes in first place and the losing sound effect/music plays when the player finishes second and lower (effect when pre-end screen and music when in end screen), if that brawler gains at least one trophy in this game that brawler will show the wining animation in the end screen. *When the brawler is inside the water tiles, the water itself will not inflict damage to him/her. *Brawlers will take 3 seconds (like bounty) to respawn to the latest checkpoint after they dies. Single Player Mode The player can also choose to play in the single player mode in the gamemode, in this mode there are only one brawler racing on the map and their time will be recorded when they reach the finish line and players will get some coins and experience each time they complete the map, players can view the best time for each map that thay have played on and also view the leaderboards of the best time on each map, players can choose to race alone in the map or race with a ghost data from another player (anyone who time trailed on this map before) to allow you to compare with the others. The single player mode can also be used like a sandbox for the brawler since there are no time limitations in this single player mode. There will be a big reward for the top one player that gets the best time in the global leaderboards when each Obstacle Course event rotation ends, the reward is 250 gems for the 12 hours events and 500 gems for the 24 hour events, the first place player will be featured as the time trail winner in the leaderboards until the next Obstacle course event ends and that is when the next first place player gets featured on the leaderboards. Mapping The maps brawling zone will be 17 horizontal tiles and actual horizontal tiles will be bigger for maps that features turns and some obstacles can extend beyond the brawling zone's horizontal width, there are water surrounding the map itself that brawlers have to climb back up to the land when they fall into the water. The length or the width of Obstacle Course Maps can by wider than showdown maps of 60 tiles in length. List of maps These are the three initial maps to be released when this gamemode is released. *'Straight Run': Brawlers has to race through just obstacles and run straight to the finishing line (dryland environment) *'Zig Zag': Brawlers has to make one right turn and one left turn while racing through the obstacles to reach the finish line (dryland environment) *'One Round': Brawlers has to race through one lap of obstacles in the clockwise direction where the stating line is the same as the finish line (dryland environment) List of Obstacles This is the list of obstacles that will appear on this gamemode, now every obstacles are present in the maps. *'Vases' (or bones): These are the least threatening obstacles that does not harm brawlers and are easy to destroy, the vases are the same from bounty game mode. *'Narrower Pathways': It can range from 1 tiles to several tiles wide, can be single or multiple pathways. *'Swinging Hammers': The floating hammers will swing at a constant pace and hits certain spot from time to time, it will deal damage and knockback by 1 tiles diagonally to brawlers, size and speed and hitpoints and damage can varies. **'Swinging Axes' (not present in Straight Run): These are the same as the swing hammers except that it deals more damage to brawlers and does not knockback brawlers. *'Mines': They are visible, it will explode upon brawlers contact which will deal area damage and knockback brawlers back from the direction they are from, can be small (1 tiles) or big (2 tiles) and its damage varies. **'Bear Traps' (not present in Straight Run): They are similar to mines which are visible and varies in size, when brawlers steps on it they will take some damage and are unable to move for 2 seconds. *'Planks': Brawlers have to move to the planks and places it on the water to move on top of it which behaves like a bridge, it can only support up to one brawler standing on it and breaks if more than one brawlers standing on it at the same time, size varies with length and width, when a brawler is carrying the plank and is not needed the brawler can choose to discard the plank, some planks also comes in already placed mode which will automatically respawns after three second after breaking. *'Destructible Walls': These walls are like regular walls that blocks brawlers but has hitpoints based on individual blocks that can be damaged and destroyed by brawlers' main attack and super (one super bullet = 1 wall destroyed), it will respawns by 10 seconds after being destroyed and not taking damage for 10 seconds (hitpoints reset). *'Merry Go Round (Big Round Metal) and the Metal Door': The brawlers has to move around the subject object for certain rounds in a specified direction before the metal doors opens (direction varies) for the brawler who completed the movement, the metal doors and the metal walls are indestructible but can be jumped over by brawlers who has the ability to do so. Usually paired with the metal door but sometimes it could serve for other function than metal doors. *'Moving Platforms': These series of platforms moves at random speed which changes to a different speed everytime it changes direction, it can moves at 2 - 8 tiles per second. *'Indestructible Walls': Can comes in bricks or metal walls form, typically brawlers have to navigate through series of walls with gaps sometimes one tile wide gabs to get though these, brawlers with certain super can also jump through these walls. *'Laser Beams' (not present in Straight Run): It will shoot laser horizontally or vertically from certain spots and to certain spots that on and off every few seconds and it will deal damage to brawlers. **'Giant Fidget Spinners' (not present in Straight Run): It will spins and stops from time to time, when it spins it will deal damage to brawlers and knocked away by few tiles (typically 3 tiles). *'Meteor Zone' (not present in Straight Run): These are the same meteors from the game modifiers, in that area there will be meteors falling from time to time that damages and knockback brawlers. Event Rewards The rewards earnt are based on the position that you finished. *Multiplayer/Bot Brawl: **Winner (1st place): , . **2nd place: , . **3rd place: , . **4th place: , . **5th place: , . **Loser (6th place): , . *Single player: **Completing the obstacle course: , **Getting the world record time when the event ends: (12 hours), (24 hours) Useful Brawlers *'Mortis': His dashes can navigate through the map faster than the others. *'El Primo', Piper and Crow: Their super can jump through certain obstacles to skip through the obstacles like water gaps and walls, and for crow he has faster movement speed too. Tips *Sometimes you need to have a right decision weather to attack the other brawlers or the obstacles. *If you have a knockback ability you can knock opponent brawlers into the water or to the obstacles that damage brawlers. Gallery Obstacle Course Original Concept Writing2.jpeg|Original Concept Writing of OC page 1. I actually want to draw all the way straight but there are no space left so i need to compress. Obstacle Course Original Concept Writing.jpeg|Original Concept Writing of OC page 2 Obstacle_Course.svg|Vector image Trivia *This gamemode is the another twist of the regular showdown that its also a free for all mode and its not just about killing other brawlers but also to reach to the finish line before the others does. *This gamemode is directly based on the real life obstacle course event that people has to navigate through the obstacles in the course to reach the finish line in the shortest time they can though normally there is played in one person at a time. *In the early concept of this mode i wanted to allow brawlers to able to boost their speed for a short time by pressing the "item" button up to twice per game but i decided to remove this after that because it may not be so necessary in the game mode. **One of the early concept also includes that each brawler races on his/her own lane with the other 5 but that is quite hard to see all the brawlers at the same time when racing and to see who is ahead so i decided to fuse it into one big map where 6 brawlers race in the same route. *The single player mode in Obstacle Course is inspired by the time trail mode form Mario Kart games. **The ghost data from other racers to race with is also inspired from that game. **The 30 second countdown since the first player has finished mechanic is also inspired from Mario Kart 8/D online multiplayer mode. Category:Events Category:Light Events Category:Ranked Events Category:Nintendo